


And then there was colour

by Clickhereforawesomeness



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Colour AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clickhereforawesomeness/pseuds/Clickhereforawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic Colour AU with Chloe and Beca. Beca is a reclusive young adult about to start university. The world is grey and she is alone. When will she meet her soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then there was colour

**Author's Note:**

> Your basic Colour AU with Chloe and Beca. Beca is a reclusive young adult about to start university. The world is grey and she is alone. When will she meet her soulmate?

Beca looked around Barden University in all its dull grey glory. Beca hated grey. It was dull, lifeless, and the absolute worst colour for the universe to be stuck in. But hey, at least she wasn't the only one! Every person in the world saw nothing but varying shades of black, grey and white. It was just how it was. However, there was a way to see colour. Colour was all but a myth to Beca though, she was 19 and still saw black and white every single day, no matter who she met. It was the curse of not meeting the one.   
Every person in the world had a soulmate. It was a well known fact. Another well known fact was that the soul was the true source of all colour, and that an incomplete soul could not see all colours, only the dullest, aka black and white and everything in between. Beca had grown up waiting for the colours to appear one day, but they never did. She locked eyes with everyone she met, but no eyes turned a shade other than grey. Eventually, she gave up.  
Nowadays, Beca walked around trying to ignore the hole inside herself that was waiting for someone to come and literally brighten up her life.  
As Beca received the whistle from the Barden spokesperson, she felt a funny jolt in her stomach. She ignored it, she had been sick a few days ago, so it was probably just from that.  
Beca walked into her dorm later that day, she registered the plainness of the room, but ignored it. Everything was plain no matter how she decorated, so why bother? She placed her bag down and grabbed a can of soda out from her bag, turning and slumping down on the bed with a sigh. Let’s hope she didn't get a crazy maniac for a roommate.   
Twenty minutes later, an Asian came into the room, took one look at Beca, and glared, before turning and starting to set up her side of the room. Beca groaned and turned to face the wall. After a few minutes, she gave up on trying to sleep with the creepy girl in the room, and swiftly sat at her desk and started up her laptop. Time to get stuck in a mix.  
The mix didn't last, however, as soon enough her father came and forced her out of the room in order to ignore him. She wandered aimlessly around the site, looking absently around for something to do. She needed a job, so that was something to look for. As she walked past the area that she had come in from, she realised that there was a gigantic fair going on. She nodded to herself, images of heading a DJing club running through her head, before turning and making a rush for the neatly set up stall with two big letters plastered on the top; DJ.  Turns out it was a bust, as the sign meant Deaf Jew. Definitely not what she wanted. She walked on, looking around the stalls when she spotted a stall manned by a leggy light grey haired girl, and a girl with darker hair. The light grey was visibly uptight, but the darker seeming strangely relaxed. How can you be that relaxed? Oh thats right, have a handle on your problems. The two woman turned towards Beca, the darker woman smiling encouragingly at her as she moved forward slowly. Beca was focused on her hair, then her clothes. She was gorgeous. Before she could look any further, her attention was called towards the lighter, who was frowning. Shaking her head, she turned to leave, when a sweet voice spoke.  
“Wait! Wanna join our accapella group? We have a few spots open!” It was the darker. Beca turned back slowly, looking down at the ground. Slowly, she looked up, preparing to shoot off a snarky retort and walk off.   
Sadly, the retort dropped off the tip of her tongue as she locked eyes with the most amazing pair of eyes in the strangest but most beautiful COLOUR she had ever seen. Not that she had seen many. Beca blinked rapidly, her jaw dropping in unison with the girls, who had a strange colour in her hair. The girl was grinning like mad at her, and Beca found herself grinning in return.  
“What colour is your hair?” She blurted, but found she didn't care as the woman’s grin only widened, a small sigh of relief coming from her.  
“Ah, my Pa said it is red, and my eyes are blue.” She stated, smiling like mad as she looked at Beca, taking her in.  
“Yours?”  
“My hair is, according to my grandma, brown. My eyes are dark blue.” The two were ecstatic, completely focused on one another. The lighter coloured woman turned towards the red head with a gigantic smile.  
“Chloe! Please tell me that what I think is happening is actually happening this time!” She called, not even bothering to look at Beca. Chloe. Beautiful.  
“I can see ‘Bree!” Chloe exclaimed, turning towards Beca and grabbing her hand.  
“Man the stall, i’ll be back later!”  
And with that, she was gone, dragging a tingling Beca with her. The two ran through the stalls, towards a small garden near the intro centre. Chloe pulled Beca to a stop, before gracefully sitting down under a large tree, grinning towards the colours.  
“The leaves are green, and the bark is brown. Huh, its a different colour brown to you hair. Cool!” She was clearly excited, but all Beca could focus on was the unique colour that was Chloe’s top, and the whiteness of her teeth, and the redness of her lips and hair.  
“I guess.” She stated uncertainly.  
“Oh my goodness! What’s your name? How is this going to go?” Chloe sobered, looking at her nervously.  
“Beca. You.. ah… um.. well you loo…. ah… you look… ah.. beautiful.”  
Beca was horrible when it came to giving compliments to pretty girls, and Chloe was no normal pretty girl. Still, she did ok. Chloe was smiling at her, and it was a completely different smile to the join-our-group smile, or the omg-i-see-colour smile, or the bye-‘Bree smile. It was a i-found-you smile. A smile that spoke of the years of waiting, the lifetime of expectancy being fulfilled. Beca knew she had the same smile on. She paused, looking at Chloe. Chloe did the same, and the next thing they knew, it had been nearly an hour spent learning the others appearance, in awe of the colours that made up their soulmate. Beca cleared her throat, looking away to observe the throngs of people passing them.  
“So Beca, i was wondering if you wanted to get to know each other a little better?” So she thought ahead? Handy.   
“Sure Chloe.” Chloe shivered a bit as she said the name, and Beca was confused as it was the middle of summer. She shrugged it off, when Chloe had said her name she had nearly shivered, too. It wasn't her fault Chloe had that affect on her. They were soul mates, after all. Chloe smiled, before elaborating.  
“Do you know all the details of the bond? And what all the different colours mean and all that?” She seeming curious, and Beca realised with a start that the colour of the soulmate’s eyes depicted the strength of the bond. She didn't know the meaning though. She shook her head.  
“Well, Brown eyes are the standard. Next is green, then a grey i think, followed by blue! We have a strong one Becs!” Beca’s eyes widened in realisation as the basic lesson she had in 4th grade came back to her.

4th grade:  
“Ok class, brown class bonds can see colours, and thats about it. Nothing too special, its your standard bond. Most people have average bonds, and so they have brown eyes. Nothing big. Green eyes can see the colours, and can also occasionally feel the emotions of their mate. Thats it. Grey eyes almost always feel the emotions of their bonded one, but it takes a while. The bond can fizzle out if it is not confirmed within a year or so. Its a lucky bond, and so if you end up with it it is best to claim it as soon as possible. Blue bonds are the rarest. Only about 1% of the population have blue bonds. These lucky people can see colours, feel the others emotions, occasionally read each others thoughts, and have heightened emotions when it comes to their soul mates. Unfortunately, the bond must be consummated within a month, or it falls mute. A friend of mine had a blue bond, and they fought. They ended up missing the one month deadline, and she died less than a week later. The pain that came with the realisation that she could never be whole overtook her soul, and she lost the will to live. Her partner didn't live long either.” Beca stared in shock at her teacher. It sounded intense and dangerous, but Beca couldn't help but want a blue bond. Her grandma said her eyes were blue, but eyes could change colour as you grew closer to the time you would meet your mate. There was every possibility that she would not have a blue bond. Beca hoped she did.

Present day:  
“Ok. Blue. Got it. So we gotta do something within a month? I cant remember what, but if we don’t, we die?” Beca was very uncertain, but observed the large blush that covered Chloe’s cheeks as she bit her lip and turned away, bashful for the first time since they had met.  
“Yeah, sex, Beca. We gotta have sex.” Chloe mumbled it, turning even more to the side.  
“OH. Ok, um.. well, we have time. Don’t worry, i’m sure we can figure something out. Ah, well… Chloe don’t turn away, i mean i’m your soul-soulmate. We gotta face the facts. I’m the one for you, you’re the one for me.” Beca was impressed with how well that ended up coming out. The thought of being so intimate with Chloe sent a shiver down her spine, and caused a heat to start in her stomach. Chloe nodded, sending her a small smile, before crawling forward shyly and grabbing Beca’s hand in an impossibly gentle grip.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks. I guess i’m just a bit all over the place. Can you sing? ‘Cause if you cant then i’m leaving right now!” She was grinning slyly, obviously joking, and Beca decided to mess with her.  
“Nope.”  
Chloe’s jaw dropped, evidently shocked, before she shrugged.  
“I’m not as upset as i thought i would be, singing is my life!” Beca nodded in agreement, thinking back to earlier in the day, Chloe had manned a singing group’s stall.  
“So, what does our bond entail?” Beca was nervous. She had heard many things, and she was certain that her 4th grade teacher had left things out for the sake of appropriate material. Chloe went through all the things Beca could remember, but to her surprise added a few more details.  
“And of course, we share knowledge, we know where each other are, and physical touch is heightened as well. Basically, we are so attuned to each other the smallest of touches has the potential to be pure bliss. A bit much, don’t you think?”   
It was all Beca could do to nod, now incredibly aware of the pleasurable sensation leaking out of her hand, which was still attached to Chloe.  
“Ah…. yep. Righty ‘O’. So, wanna meet tomorrow?” She muttered, barely able to concentrate. Chloe nodded, before shivering.   
The sun had set a little ways back, and the air was now frosty. Beca leaned forward purely on instinct, and wrapped her arms around her mate in an effort to keep her warm. Chloe stiffened even more, and Beca became aware of the fact that she was not breathing. What? Why? Oh. Crap move Mitchell move! Beca shuffled to her left, moving her elbow from where it had been pressing into Chloe’s core due to the strange placement of her awkward hands. Chloe sighed in relief, and Beca laughed awkwardly, the fire burning low in her stomach now stronger than ever.  
“Ah, Lets get you home and all warmed up…” She trailed off, now realising that she didn't know Chloe’s last name.  
“Beale. Yours?”   
Beale. Beca Beale. Chloe and Beca Beale. Beca and Chloe Mitchell. Oh dear lord what is happening to me!?  
Beca shook herself, before mumbling her last name quietly. Chloe laughed throatily, a look in her eyes that Beca had never seen before. The two stood and Chloe turned towards Beca, a small smile on her lips.  
“Bye Beca. Seeya tomorrow. Here’s my number.” She handed Beca a small slip of paper that she had scribbled several numbers on, before turning. She hesitated, before turning back to Beca. She stepped forward, before slowly leaning in. Beca panicked, thinking that she was going to do something she wasn't ready for. She met her today! But Chloe did not kiss her, but instead placed her lips delicately on Beca’s left cheek. Chloe pulled back slightly after a moment, before leaning in further and breathing into Beca’s ear.  
“Goodnight, Beca.” It was all Beca could do to stay standing, as Chloe withdrew slowly, took in a deep steadying breath and smiled at Beca, her eyes somehow darker than before, before turning and walking away. Beca shook her head. Of course she got the biggest tease in the world for her soulmate. She turned and headed back towards her dorm, a smile on her face. Finding Chloe made it all worth it. She couldn't wait to surprise her at the accapella tryouts.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on here! I hope you guys liked it! If you want more chapters, leave comments! As it is, this is a oneshot. Hope you liked the read! :)


End file.
